Sonny and Chad Get fanmail
by Geekquality
Summary: Sonny and Chad both get "fanmail" from eachother. Where would these letters take them in their relationship? Or will they not even figure out that either one sent it to eachother? Hmmm...
1. Sonny gets fanmail

Well… this is my first fan fiction story so I really REALLY hope you guys like it!!!

**Disclaimer~ i sadly dont own SWAC or anything else in this story... but if i did Chad would be MINE!!!**

* * *

Sonny with a Chance of Fan Mail

**Chapter 1**

SPOV

*Sigh* I feel like I've been looking at these letters for ever… Oh, look! It's only been 5min. But, you know I shouldn't be complaining, I've only been year for a little less than a year, and I already have all of this!

(Sonny walks over to her vanity and opens the draw)

Aw, I remember when I got this. (She takes out the picture that Chad Dylan Cooper gave her on her first day) She was starring at the picture for a while… starring into his eyes, which were most definitely more sparkly in person, well one is… but sometimes both do whe- WAIT?! What am I saying?... Oh, who am I kidding, I'm in denial… I've loved him since the day he stole my yogurt. I know exactly what to do and how to keep my secret a secret.

_Chad Dylan Cooper, _

_I love you with all my heart_

_I just wanted to let you know…_

_Also, your Secret Admirer is closer than you think…_

_Love, Secret Admirer_

I licked the letter to close it and put a little heart sticker in it. While "seeing if I had anymore mail" I slipped it in the "To Go" pile.

As I went back to my room, I read more fan mail. But a bunch of other things were too. What if Chad realized it was me? and he thought of it as a stupid little thing and never talked to me and my friends thought I betrayed them and my whole world ended right in front of me!!!????

I am deffinantly not exageraating. Pfft! _Yes you are! _OK,I am an EX-AG-ER-AT-ER!! Big time.

I loved my fans, and I wouldn't be this happy with out them! They all loved our "Stop SPS" song. Gotta admit, it was a fun time... escpesially since Chad was in it with us...

And with that i went into a HORRIBLE trance... well not really it was just really long. Seeing Chad in skinny pants _Sonny your drooling on your fanmail. _Yeah, I heard the voice I was just going to ignore for.. a couple of seconds... or minutes... or hours even.

My whole life... or whole life in Hollywood I should say... flashed i front of me. First time meeting the _So Random! _cast. First time meeting _Chad_. Going on a fro-yo run and getting my fro-yos stolen by _Chad. _Going over to the Falls for a while when my own cast wasn't there for me, but _he _was. Going on that fake date... I wonder if _he _knows why I picked him. When i wanted to kiss _him _but not for the kiss to be held against me forever, I put my hand over his mouth... wanting to remove for my lips to me _his._ Feeling ever so greatful when _he _dressed up as Eric for me, pretending to be my very first fan. _He_ did look hot in that weird beird...

Just then, someone knocked on my door...

I opened it and Josh was standing before me holding a couple of other fanmail letters for his last delivery for today.

Flipping to the letter i see white envelopes with butterfly and pony stickers with little drawing on them... but then I come across one that looked EXACTLY like the one I sent Chad! _Oh shit! How'd they find out I wrote this?? Did they read it?? _But then I turned it over in my hand and it said _To: Sonny. _I opened it, sweating a little, and anxious see what was in this letter.

_Sonny Monroe,_

_I love you so much._

_My heart aches for yours_

_Also, your Secret Admirer is closer than you think…_

_Love, Secret Admirer_

I, Sonny Munroe the comedic actress, had a secret admirer?! Oh My Gosh!! Who could he be?

* * *

**A/N So thank you soo much! and i hope you liked it!! i was on vacation when i got bored and i made the whole story... so ill update it once a day. i hope u dont think i a lazy, sitting-home-on-the-comp-all-day type lolz :P**

**Reveiw plz... beleive i could use anything... comments, suggestions, critisism... i could always add to the nxt chapters. ~SWACfan8649**


	2. Chad gets fanmail

**Chapter 2**

CPOV

Her eyes are so beautiful, her hair looks so soft, and her face looks- Oh stop! CDC does NOT fall in love… even if she is cute, stupid cute. Her smile is… UGH stop!! _You know you love her. _My heart was right, I did love her. I just hated admitting it... Aha! I have an idea that won't reveal anything!

She probably doesn't like me anyways... just thinking about this made my heart drop and skip a few beats, and my eyes even watered... CDC STOP!! CDC does NOT fall for a girl _this hard. _But how couldn't I? She's... well, Sonny... enough said there. I would write her some "fanmail" and send it to her annomynously!!

Chad Dylan Cooper, I am impressed... I'm handsome, pretty, smart, and handsome... wait... I think Sonshine said something about this... the thoughts went through my head... "you such a conceited jerk!" "stupid-three-named heartthrob" "Jerk-face!!" Then good memories went through my mind.

When I stole her fro-yos, as they say it over at chuckle city, I stared right in her chocolatey brown eyes and I saw more than a fat suit, well much, much less, I saw her eyes and I had a feeling that she was different. While on the fake date... I knew why she picked me... and when she put her hand over my mouth when she "kissed" me, wanted to take her hand away so it would be my lips to hers and instead of standing she came and fell right on top of me... just then I had this weird feeling near my- nevermind, but I'm a guy, whatya expect? Then dressing up as Eric was to please her and show her I care... but for some reason I couldn't. I couldn't have Sonny embarass herself like that. I had her picture of her smiling... it was a great smile... and I think I just stared at it for a while... then I heard a knock!

Oh shit... I didn't write the letter yet! I wrote and put all my heart in it... and I told Jeff (or was it Josh) to hold on. "It's Josh!" "Yeah, yeah. Same thing!" Then I opened the door and told him to put it down on the table over there where he wouldnt be able to see me as I quickly put the love letter into the basket. This is what it said:

_Sonny Monroe,_

_I love you so much._

_My heart aches for yours_

_Also, your Secret Admirer is closer than you think…_

_Love, Secret Admirer_

I put it in the mail with a heart sticker, not caring if its corny.

Then Jeff/ Josh went off to go deliver the rest of the mail.

~Later on that day (Sonny already got her letter)~

I'm watching _So Random! _Secretly, of course. She was awesome on her show.. my eyes only on her when I heard another knock and quickly turned it to _Mackenzie Falls, _my show.

"Oh, hey Jeff!"

"It's Jos-"

"Same thing, Jeff." Jeff/ Josh sighed.

"Well, I just wanted to give you these last peices of fanmail before tomorrow... I hate having things sit here over night. Well, gotta run now Chad bye!" and he left.

Fan mail, junk mail, fan mail, junk mail, fan mai- HEY this is my letter! How'd they know it was me? Oh shit, now they know my secret.

(But as he was about to throw it away, he notices that it had his name on the front, and not Sonny's)

When I'm opening this letter, I have this confused feeling, and when I read the letter, I feel touched inside but also who is it?

_Chad Dylan Cooper, _

_ I love you with all my heart_

_ I just wanted to let you know…_

_Also, your Secret Admirer is closer than you think…_

_ Love, Secret Admirer_

Who could she be? What if it's... _her?_


	3. YOU WROTE IT?

**Chapter 3**

SPOV

So yesterday was the day i finally built up my courage to send Chad my letter. Of course I had my MAJOR nervous breakdown. But it won't be that bad, right? Please say 'right'! _...right... _I mentally slapped myself in the face. Thanks for the sarcasm, brain!!

But right now I'm walking down the hall to the café, with alot on my mind. One of the many things included my memorized mental picture of Chad's eyes. But speaking of eyes, something catches my eye. I read the poster that says: "Mackenzie Falls rehearsal tomorrow ~Chad" Oh, just a little informer for rehearsals. This handwriting looks so familiar… but what could it...!!! then it hits me! MY SECRET ADMIRER! Now who wrote this...... CHAD! CHAD? _CHAD...!_ I quickly took the poster and went into my dressing room. I took out that letter next to the photo I still had of him on my first day here. Ok so let's see here....

Oh My Gosh!

It's a perfect match!

* * *

CPOV

Look at me! I'm gorgeous! I'm pretty, handsome and this list could go on. Oh, and smart for thinking of that fanmail thingy. Speaking of Sonny I'm going to go talk to her. Anyways back to me... I am just the best actor of our gener- what's this?

This handwriting looks exactly like the one of the Secret Admirer! So what does it say anyways? "_So Boring! _blah, blah, rehearsals blah, blah. Thanks again, Sonny.

This is Sonny's handwriting, hm? I like it... well I'll just take my letter out of my pocket... _what? its not weird to have a secret admirer letter that is in this buiding with you at all times...... right? _So anyways... Let us see here... Oh, it is a perfect match...

Sonny! Sonny? Sonny…! ITS A PERFECT MATCH!! I have to get in touch with her… now. Right NOW!!

* * *

**Sorry guys... i know this ones short.. i added a lot of things though...**

**but guess what? _WHAT? _The next chapter shall-ed be longer.**


	4. Pick me up at 8?

**Chapter 4**

SPOV

Why does this walk from my dressing room seem so… endless?

Since my patience level is very low at the moment, I decided to make it go faster. So I decide to jog a little and I bump into Chad… *sigh* _Chad… _

"Hey! Watch it- Oh hey Sonny!" He said, his tone more calm and happy when he noticed it was me/

"Heyy…" I said back. _Real smooth Sonny._

"So I found this poster… uh… on the floor and all I noticed was '_So Boring _and the rest was blah, blah, bla-" He said... but I could tell he didn't find it on the floor.

"Did you come over here just to insult me?" Hoping we could just... talk... he insults me. I knew he didnt have feelings for me...

"No… well… actually…" He sounded sincere, then he changed... ofcourse all he wanted to do was annoy me.

"If that's all you want then just leave." I said hoping he'd stay.

"Fine!" _Here it goes…_

"Fine!" I always loved these little fights of ours.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"We good?" Chad asks.

"Oh, we're so good!" I finish off.

I walk past his but he grabs my wrist…

* * *

CPOV

"Good" I love these fights of ours.

"Good" She fires back, she is so cute… stupid cute.

"We good?" I hope so.

"Oh we are so good" and with this she passes me and hits my shoulder.

_Chad you really screwed up this time just ask her out already! _Well, I don't know how! _Well do it now and do it quickly!_

So with that I grabbed her wrists and pulled her back, with that little voice inside my head controlling me, and I didn't notice till she screamed:

"Hey!" she said.

"Sonshine?" You just made her feel uncoftorable, Chad, way to go. She had a puzzled look on her face. "Well, I don't know how to ask but… uh… do you maybe sometime want to have dinner… t-together?"

That took a lot out of me... even though CDC does not get nervous! CDC does not stutter! CDC is brave... _unless your around Sonny.._

Stupid voice!! shut up!!

* * *

SPOV

I don't know if I heard this right. Did he just asked me out?

He DID just asked me out! And he called me 'Sonshine!' Aw, that's so cute. I, Sonny Munroe, just got asked by the, as he liked to put it, "the greaest actor of our generation"! I most definatley didn't expect this. I thought he hated me!

Well I'm glad my thoughts were WRONG!!

Well this is what I've been waiting for. _You have... so what are you waiting for now? SAY YES!_ He looked like he was getting disappointed, so I must've been thinking a while.

"Of course!" I gave him a peck on the lips. "Pick me up at 8?" I just kissed Chad Dylan Cooper!! HEHEHEHE!!

"OK…" then he smiled, I adore his smile, and I looked into those eyes… those blue eyes that look like oceans… my thoughts were being drowned in his ocean-like eyes.

* * *

**So... how'd u like it? plzz reveiw!! thank you!! I want chad sooooooooo bad!! its easy for me to write for sonny... idk what to write from a guys perspective... so THANK YOU GUY FRIENDS!!!!!!**


	5. knock knock knock

**Chapter 5**

SPOV

I'm still in complete shock that he asked me out for dinner.

"YESSS!!! IM SOOO HAPPY!! IM GOING OUT WITH CHAD DYLAN COOOOOOPER!!!!!" I said, very enthustiastically. _Sonny, calm yourself! Don't make yourself look like a complete idiot on your date._ Where did this voice come from? It annoys me. And I pouted.

Anyways....

Oh My Gosh! This is incredible! What do I wear? Which shoes? Oh no! It's already 7:30pm! He's gonna be here soon!

_Sonny! Hurry! __But don't hurry youself!_ ..."What the fuck is that even supposed to mean stupid voice!!??" Then I realized what I did.. and I was really embarassed.

Well, since he's coming to pick me up at my dressing room, I'll just take a quick look in Tawni's closet, she's bound to have something appealing. I walk over to Tawni's closet and I hope that she won't get mad at me for borrowing something from her. Dealing with her when she's mad or having a tantrum is NOT fun. But I could always try bribing her with makeup and mirrors... _remember that, Sonny. _stupid voice.

Woah! Look at all of this!

Wait! Why is her closet bigger than mine?? thats not fair!! Oh, well, I don't have as many clothes... I mean look at this!

But the thing that really caught my eye was a black dress.

In the corner was a sun, the circle was yellow and rays were red.

[A/N when I thought of this I was like: WANT!]

The belt was in the middle and was red at the top and yellow at the bottom, making the middle and orange color.

Then I notice something.

Hmm, what's this? A note?

_Sonny, I knew that once you were finished looking through your closet and found nothing appealing, you would come to mine. Since I don't want you using any of my clothes I bought this one for you because it just screamed __SONNY! _

_Where a natural lipstick color and a light shade of orange eye shadow and don't forget mascara and eyeliner._

_P.S. The shoes are in the bag! Have a **sonny **(see what I did there? It's a good thing I'm on a comedy show.) time on your date! :)_

This dress is perfect! These shoes are perfect! My makeup is perfect! I wonder what Chad's gonna think…

Just then- _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

*sigh* this is it! I'm finally going to go on my date with chad!

So I head over to the door and open it... Right on the nose... it's 8 o'clock.


	6. So, where are we going?

**Chapter 6 **

**Hope you like it!!**

* * *

Chapter 6

(CPOV)

Right now I am on my way to Sonny's dressing room to pick her up for our first date.

OK, dude, you can to this! You're not nervous!

Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT get nervous!

**Tawni & Sonny's Dressing Room**

There it was.

I couldn't knock. I don't know why, though. I think I was nervous! This isn't happening!

_Face reality, Chad, you're nervous and you can't deny it!_

Why is this voice even talking to me?

Well… Our date is really soon, I wonder what Sonny is doing now…

Sonny with her chocolatey brown eyes and a great smile…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

What did I just do?

Oh, no! I knocked! I didn't mean to! Well, I guess it's OK because if I didn't do it now, then it would've never happened because I am way too nervous.

_Look who just admitted he's nervous…_

Stupid voice.

Sonny opened the door.

_Whoa._

For the first time ever, the voice was right.

Whoa.

She was wearing a strap-less black dress that fit her body and every curve…

I was staring her down and even checked her out… I don't think I drooled I hope I didn't drool. She just looked so hot in that dress!

"Hey, Chad!" she said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

Oh, no, she noticed I was staring at her!

"H-hi Sonny! You look hot- I mean beautiful! I said beautiful!"

_Real smooth, Chad._

I saw her blush, though.

"Thanks for thinking I look hot… or 'I mean beautiful'" she laughed at this, but I also laughed.

"So where are we going anyway?" she asked.

"You'll see." HA! Mysterious always makes a girl go crazy.

Sometimes when I needed 'alone time' I would go to this place to think.

_You'd also think about Sonny._

Yes I would, voice. Now that you made your point, SHUT UP!

But I have a picnic basket and we're going to go to the park. Down a path, if you suddenly go off the bath at a marked tree, you could find a small creek where there's a gazebo. What makes it more romantic is that fireflies come out every night.

"OK, Chad, I love surprises!" she said excitedly.

* * *

Now we are in the car on our way. I feel like I'm sweating. So this is how it feels to be nervous, huh?

The place isn't that far from the studio. So halfway there, I noticed she was checking me out. I blushed and smiled.

I wanted to see what would happen if I said that I saw that?

So I checked her out and said, "You realize I saw that, right?"

"…Saw what?" she asked.

"I saw you check me out." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I saw you check ME out." She said smiling.

"Oh, you caught me!" I said and we both laughed.

"We're here!" I said, very excited.

I was excited; I love this place!

"Aww, Chad, are we having a picnic at the park… at night?" she asked with a mixture of happy, excited, and sexy in her voice.

I loved when she did that.

"Uh, yes and no; you'll see, don't worry." I said, again mysteriously.

I parked and got out. Then I opened Sonny's door and then got the picnic basket out of the trunk.

_This is going to be the best night ever. _

I agreed with that stupid little voice more than ever right now.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Was it too short? I'm sorry if it was!**

**But the next chapter will be VERY romantic! Believe me!**

**Next chapter will be posted soon ****!!**


	7. I love you too

**Here is chapter 7!!!!**

**Did anyone else see the KCAs last night??? OMG they were awesome!!!!! FrED was on it!!!! HEHEHE**

* * *

Chapter 7

SPOV

I don't really know where were going right now but we're parked at a park. I think he's taking me on a picnic.

Chad got out and I saw him come over to open my door.

He is such a gentleman. And he's so hot- I mean handsome!! Haha, I imitated his 'mistake.'

Then got a picnic basket out of his trunk.

"So we are having a picnic?" I asked.

"Eh, technically, I guess." He said. He said it so mysteriously, again. That is so hot!

We headed off on a path.

Then he stopped at a marked tree and started going that way.

"Are you sure we can go that way?"

"Uhh… ya. I go here all the time! Come on, trust me." He said and took my hand.

I am holding hands with Chad Dylan Cooper! Yes!

* * *

We were walking down the path, still holding hands, when he said, "We're here!" and a big smile came over his face. It was that big smile that every girl cooed at, but I was the only girl that their lips could ever touch it.

Uh-huh, I just said that.

"This place is beautiful!" I smiled. It was beautiful! There was a gazebo and a creek that sparkled in the moonlight. There were a bunch of fireflies that made it even more romantic.

He took me over to the gazebo and we sat down on the ground of the gazebo. He took out two plates, cups, and a few napkins. Then two sandwiches and coke.

Then he took out a few candles and put them along the seats and lit them.

Wow! Who knew Chad Dylan Cooper could be this romantic?

"Wow, Chad. This is awesome! Who knew you could be so romantic?" I mimicked my thoughts.

"Well, people never give me enough credit for what I'm capable of." He sounded a little disappointed.

I rubbed his hand and said, "Don't worry, I know." And I smiled.

He smiled and said, "So, do you wanna eat now?"

"Sure." I said back.

* * *

After we finished eating, Chad took a blanket out and took my hand and we headed out of the gazebo and onto the grass right before the creek. We sat down over there, watching the fireflies.

"So, are you happy?" he asked.

I was confused about this question.

"Huh?"

"Are you happy? Like… about us?"

"Oh, YA! Of course I am. I've been waiting for this ever since you stole my fro-yos!" we laughed.

"Good." He said and smiled.

"Are you?" I asked, but something else happened that was so unexpected.

"Can this answer your question?" he said and leaned in to kiss me.

I smiled and blushed then I kissed him back.

FIREWORKS!!!

"Wow." We both said in unison.

I saw he was smiling and blushing, and so was I.

"Do you wanna do it again?" he asked.

YES!

"Ya." And I leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

A few minutes later we were just sitting there watching the fireflies. Then I lay down and so did he.

Once again, we were laying there on the blanket watching the fireflies.

I love him so much! I decided to turn on the charm and tell him.

So I rolled over so I was on top of him and said, "Chad."

"Yes?" he said and smiled.

"I love you." I smiled and blushed.

"I love you too." He said.

I leaned down and kissed him, my body on his.

Then I just laid there with my head on his shoulder and started laughing. He sat up and I got off him.

"What?" he asked.

I really don't know what was so funny.

"I don't know, I'm just happy you got my letter." I said and smiled.

"I'm glad you got mine!" he said and took my hand.

We laughed and I looked into his eyes, those blue, oceanic eyes.

"Your lost in my eyes aren't you?" and laughed.

I laughed. "Same old Chad." And I kissed him.

"I think we should go home before my mom gets worried." I said.

"OK." He said.

* * *

On our way back Chad asked, "I would ask if you wanted to come back to my place, but that would probably be weird right." He said a little confused.

"Ya…" I said.

"Wait till marriage?" he asked.

"Marriage?" I raised an eyebrow, but then smiled.

"Too soon?" he asked.

"Just a little…" I said laughing.

"Sorry I don't know a lot about this dating thing." He said.

"Ya you do, Chad! You planned this whole romantic date! I think you know a little about these things!" I said, trying to cheer him up.

We got in the car and drove home.

* * *

**did you like?**

**i dont know if i should end it here, make another chapter, or make an epilogue when theyre like... 26 or sumtin... tell me!!!**


	8. Epilogue 1 De ja vu

**OK, I probably sound really stupid right now… but I just figured out that the reviews are sent to my email… and I checked it last night and I was like wow! Thank you everyone!!!**

**So this is the epilogue!!!**

* * *

Epilogue

Umm… God/ Invisible Alien/ Me

I've noticed that Chad and Sonny dating ended the rivalry between the two shows. Chad and Sonny even put the two tables together and they all eat lobster. (They pushed the tables together so they could sit together without leaving their casts)

I also noticed that they go out every weekend, no matter the place: beach, restaurant, carnival, etc.

It is now 5 years later and yes, they are still going out (DUH!). They are all 23 years old and still look almost the same. Their shows are still surprisingly going on, but _So Random! _Are doing a little bit of adult jokes too.

"Hey, Sonshine" Chad said and kissed her.

"Hey Chad" she said back.

"So Saturday, wanna go somewhere?" he asked

"Sure! Where?" she answered.

"It's a surprise." He said, doing that mysterious thing he loved doing 5 years ago.

"OK, then Chad" she said.

* * *

On Saturday, Sonny was getting dressed. She wanted to where that black strapless dress again; she hasn't worn it in a while. She put it on, with the same shoes and makeup.

"Wow. De ja vu" she said as she looked into the mirror.

Chad was walking up to her door, looking really nervous. He kept on fidgeting with something in his pocket…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Sonny opened the door. They both smiled.

"Hi Chad"

"Hi… ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup"

* * *

They were driving and guess where Chad parked?

You guessed it, the park.

"This is the same place as our first date" Sonny said it with awe in her voice.

"Yes it is. Ready to make this spot another big memory?" asked Chad, once again mysteriously... he really loved being mysterious, didn't he?

"Uh… OK"

They walked down the path and down the marked tree. Then Chad did the same things, got the food (but this time it's wine because they're old enough now), and lit the candles.

"Don't drink a lot of the wine, please. Drinking and driving is bad." Sonny said concerned.

"I won't, I won't." he said with reassurance.

They ate and talked.

Then Chad put away everything and took out the blanket and laid it in the same spot as in their first date.

They sat down and Chad looked really nervous. Ever since Chad and Sonny dated, Chad became a… softer man. He lightened up and wasn't known as much as the "bad boy" anymore. He definitely had those moments, though.

* * *

Finally Chad sighed and spoke, "You know how I mentioned marriage and you said it was too soon?"

"Ya" Sonny said, smiling.

"Is five years enough?" he asked, smiling and took out a small box out of his pocket. He kneeled and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Sonny was blushing, smiling, and almost crying. She was speechless and all she could do was nod.

She hugged him and kissed him.

~3 months later~

"I do" said Chad.

"I do" said Sonny.

"You may kiss the bride!" said the priest.

They kissed and were happily married.

* * *

**hello!! once again thanx for the reveiws!! i want to make another epilogue 5yrs later than this (with kids). Review and give me some cute celeb baby names!! thanx again!!!**


	9. Epilogue 2 What's this?

**Ok… here is the last chapter of my first story!!! *sob*sob*sob***

**Enough of my cries… and here it is!!!**

**Oh, and I am REAALLLLLYYY SORRRY for not updating!!! I had homework and… homework and… more homework.**

* * *

Epilogue 2

(once again) God/ Invisible Alien/ Me

"Daddy" a 3-year-old boy tugged on Chad's arm.

Chad was lying in his bed.

"Mommy" another 3-year-old girl was tugging on Sonny's hair.

Sonny was lying on Chad's chest.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" they both yelled in unison.

Sonny shot up and Chad got up slowly and grumpily.

"Yes, Annabelle?" Sonny asked the twin girl.

"I want chocolate chip pancakes" she said excitedly.

"I want banana pancakes!" the boy, with the name of Brad, shot back.

"Chocolate"

"Banana"

"Chocolate"

"Banana"

"OK, ok" Chad said. "How about pancakes with both bananas and chocolate chips?"

"OK!" the twins both said and skipped out of the room.

"You come up with great ideas, you know that, Chad?" Sonny said, smirking.

"Of course I do! I AM Chad Dylan Cooper." He said.

"Haha. Yup, you can do anything all right." Sonny said mocking him.

Chad smiled.

"This reminds me, you have to fix the gutter and unclog the toilet." Sonny said, smiling. She had won.

Chad knew that the toilet she was talking about was the one in the basement recently used by Sonny's fat uncle after taco night.

Chad had a look of disgust on his face. "What?"

"I thought Chad Dylan Cooper could do anything?" Sonny said in a baby voice. She laughed and just went downstairs to where the kids were waiting.

Chad sighed, smiled, and laughed at the same time. Then he headed downstairs to.

Sonny was taking out the pancake batter and chocolate chips and bananas.

"It's ok, Sonshine, I'll make them." Chad said.

"Thanks honey." Sonny said and kissed him.

"EWWW!!" the twins both said.

Sonny and Chad pulled away blushing and laughing.

Sonny got out the plates and started setting the table, while Chad made the pancakes.

* * *

When they were finished, Sonny went into the office and looked at their bills. They could obviously afford them because Chad still stars in _Mackenzie Falls _and Sonny and the rest of her cast were doing a more mature comedy show. After all, they were all in their 20s now.

Sonny got up to go to the bathroom and when she came back, she found Brad and Annabelle going through a draw and pulling out two letters.

"What's this Mommy?" Annabelle asked.

"What about this one Mommy?" Brad asked.

Sonny sighed and shed a tear. Then she laughed.

"This one" Sonny said holding the one in Annabelle's hand, "was my most favoritest fan mail I received when on my show, _So Random!_"

She was talking about the letter she received 10 years ago, at the age of 17, from Chad where he spilled out his feelings to her saying that her secret admirer was closer than she thought.

"Chad!" Sonny screamed and Chad came running into the office.

"Yes Sonshine?"

"Please explain this to Brad." Sonny handed him the letter smiling.

Chad had a confused look on his face then smirked when he found out what it was.

"This" Chad looked at Brad, then winked at Sonny, "was the time when I KNEW I was in love with your mother."

* * *

**It's over! OH! This is so disappointing!**

**But don't you guys fret! I have a bunch of other ideas written down that will eventually turn into stories on your screen!! **

**And don't forget, I still have "Cousins in Kansas" that I'm working on.**

**I have a long weekend so after I post this; I'm working on that story.**

**Once again, thank you!!! ALL OF YOU!!! For the reviews, they all made my day!**

**(i also had a craving for the banana choc. chip pancakes... hehehe i found out today that they are VERY yummy lolz)**


End file.
